


Enchanted

by raichanxd



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Sailors, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raichanxd/pseuds/raichanxd
Summary: “I don't wish to be parted from you,” Obito said, his voice a low timbre. “My heart would not be able to take it.”“Oh my god? We met two minutes ago?” The siren tried to scoot away, but it made no difference.“Pull me to the ocean floor and feast upon my body.”“I am not gonna eat you!”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 37
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

“A siren!”

“Hard starboard! Immediately!”

Obito could not understand the panicked yelling from his crew; they had, half a month ago, ran into Kraken and managed to fight it until it slinkered away in pain . Why would they turn so frightened because of a siren?

Sure, he knew the tales, knew how they were very cunning and dangerous. A year ago, he too would have been afraid. Back then he was a stick of a boy, frightened of his own shadow, but life as a crew on a ship had given him muscles, nicely tanned skin, and a confidence which matched no one.

“Captain!” he yelled out. “We have bested the Kraken, yet we run at the sight of a mere siren!”

“My lad,” the wise captain placed a firm hand on Obito's shoulder. “Kraken we can fight off with might, but a siren only needs to talk and we would happily let them take us to the bottom of the ocean. It is a battle of the minds, one none of us are equipped to deal with.”

Obito had stopped paying attention after the word ‘might’, finding the captain's beard more interesting.

“So do you understand why?”

Not having listened, Obito just shrugged and walked to the side of the ship, staring towards where the siren had been spotted on a rock.

He couldn't see squat.

A little roughly he stole the spyglass from the man beside him and lifted it to his eye.

A silver fin, which seemed to sparkle in the sun, came to view first. Carefully Obito adjusted the spyglass and felt his mouth fall open.

Sure, he knew sirens were beautiful, but he thought they were all women. And women had never interested Obito.

This siren was a young, pretty man with porcelain skin, a mop of magnificant silver hair which was still wet, and a body so beautiful Obito could feel arousal stir in the depths of his stomach.

He slammed the spyglass back into the hands of the man he had taken it from, a determined feeling ebbed in his chest.

He had reached a decision.

Slowly he turned back to the captain, who was standing a couple of meters away. “Thank you for letting me sail with you and this fine crew, captain.”

“What?”

“Bye.” Obito saluted for a few seconds, before he jumped into the waters and swam as fast as he could towards the rock.

“Boy, what are you doing?”

He heard the captain scream, but nothing could change Obito’s mind so he kept swimming.

It felt like forever, his joints and muscles aching by the time he finally reached the rock and hauled himself onto it.

A loud shriek pierced his ears.

“What the hell?” The siren, now dry thanks to the sun and having a pair of legs instead, sat up horrified.

Obito sat on his knees and planted his face on the heated surface. “I am yours.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Looking up, Obito felt his insides melting as he got to inspect the siren's face. He truly was the most beautiful creature Obito had ever laid his eyes on.

He grasped onto the siren’s hands. “Letting myself get drowned by these hands would be an absolute honor.”

The siren looked even more confused. “Wait. Drown? I'm not planning on drowning anyone.” And now he sounded mad. “I was trying to relax and catch some sun— Hey is that your ship coming towards us? You should go back.”

Obito glanced over his shoulder and indeed the ship was getting closer. He felt touched, really. It meant they cared enough about him to try to get him back. But his heart was settled.

“I don't wish to be parted from you,” Obito said, his voice a low timbre. “My heart would not be able to take it.”

“Oh my god? We met two minutes ago?” The siren tried to scoot away, but it made no difference.

“Pull me to the ocean floor and feast upon my body.”

“I am not gonna eat you!”

“Hey, you vile evil creature.” It was the captain's voice. “Return the boy to us!”

“Don't insult him like that,” Obito yelled back. “He is the love of my life.”

“Obito, you're under his thrall. You need to fight!”

“He isn't under any thrall!” The siren yelled. “Take him back, I don't want him!”

“You're lying, demon! Release him!”

“He's the one who won't leave me alone!”

Obito wrapped his arms around the smooth skin and hugged the beautiful siren close.

“He's completely under the siren's spell,” the captain whispered. The ship truly was close. “We lost, boys.” He sounded as if he was on the verge of crying. “Bye, Obito, I thought of you as my son.”

A tear trickled from Obito’s eye, and he waved at the ship as it disappeared into the horizon.

He would miss the captain.

“Are you fucking serious?” The siren screeched; even such a sound was lovely to Obito's ears. “What am I supposed to do with you?”

“Whatever you want. I am yours.”

“All I wanted was some peace and quiet, you annoying idiot!”

“I'll be quiet.”

There was a low grumble from the other man, and Obito was sure he would continue with his sweet insults, yet the next words confused him.

“Holy fuck, what is that?”

The alarm in the voice alerted Obito and he finally looked up from the siren's sweet smelling neck, only to see several purple tentacles sticking up from the water.

The Kraken. It had returned for revenge. Obito guessed he would have to punch it in the face again.

Carefully he got up and brought his hands in a fighting position. “I will kick its ass, don't worry.”

“With your bare fists? How stupid are you? This thing is enormous!”

And so, without further ado, Obito felt himself get pulled by the back of his shirt and was staring right up into the sky as they swam away at a high speed.

And it worked, for a while, but it seemed the siren underestimated the Kraken's speed, as suddenly two tentacles had grabbed both of them and held them high into the air.

While the siren was screaming in fear, a sound which was quite heartbreaking, Obito was relatively calm. It wasn't like this was the first time he found himself in this position.

But, what he had not expected was for the Kraken to go for the siren first.

He watched as his beloved got pulled under water and it could only mean one thing; it was going to eat him.

With rage, Obito wrestled out of the grip and into the water, quickly locating Kraken's weakness: the eyes.

They were as big as houses, which meant they were easy targets. With his god given strength he punched it right in the pupil, and watched in satisfication as the Kraken released the siren and swam away with its pride hurt.

It was the siren who pulled him back to the surface and went back to swimming in high speed, until Obito suddenly found himself pulled under water for a few seconds.

When he resurfaced he was in a cave which had a hole in the top, the sun shining down on them.

“Did you just fucking punch that giant squid?”

“The Kraken,” Obito quickly rectified. “And yes. It's the way of the crew life.”

“...That's strangely hot.” The siren was seated, his brilliant silver fin drying on the stone. “Come here.” He patted the place next to him. Obito abided.

“I guess, since you rescued me...“ He bit his bottom lip, a redness creeping on his cheeks. With a sense of gentleness Obito had never seen from him before, the siren leaned forward and planted a kiss on Obito's cheek.

For a moment Obito thought he had passed out, his head turning light and heart stopping.

He could happily die now.

“My name is Kakashi.”

Kakashi. Ah, such a sweet sounding name. Kakashi. Kashi.

“I'm Obito.” He smiled brightly, not noticing the reddening effect it had on Kakashi, and patted what he expected was a scaly fin, but instead it was a soft thigh. Oh, the legs were back. Obito peered down at the naked thighs. “Say, Kashi—“

“Kashi? Who said you could—“

“Are all male sirens this small?”

“Small? What are you—“ Kakashi followed Obito's line of vision. ”You!” He got up, but not before slapping Obito. “You asshole.”

The sound of the water surface being broken echoed through the cave and Obito sighed, lying down on his back. It was a genuine question. In fact, Obito wanted to compliment Kakashi, tell him how adorable all of him was.

Obito hoped he came back soon.

And he did, although he seemed a little sulky as he sat feet away from Obito, his fin slapping the ground rhythmically.

“I've decided that you'll be of use to me.”

Obito grinned widely. “I'll do anything.”

Kakashi ignored his over-the-top enthusiastic response. “I'm planning on living on land, so you can be my bodyguard.”

This time Obito's eyes nearly went heart shaped. “I'll protect you, body and soul.”

“Great. We'll leave tomorrow.”

And he was gone again.

Obito could only smile now, settling down on his back again and staring up at the blue sky.

He would happily dedicate his life to the beautiful siren.


	2. Chapter 2

“So,” Kakashi was stretching his legs, having dried enough to change out of his silver fin, “Where to?”

Obito seemed lost in thought, his eyes glued to the smooth, pale legs. Cheeks reddening, Kakashi remembered he was quite naked and though being naked in front of humans had never bothered him before, it made him feel self conscious when he was with Obito.

Perhaps it was the comment back at the cave which affected him, or it was the way Obito ogled as if he wanted to devour Kakashi.

“Hey!” he yelled. “Eyes up here.”

Dazed, Obito looked up. “What is it, my sweet?”

“So what's next? Where are we going? We need a place to live.”

“Oh.” The human's eyes sparkled and he smiled widely; Kakashi hated when Obito smiled, it made his heart race. “I have a house!”

“You do?” Finally things were looking up.

“Yes! Wait here.”

And so Kakashi was left alone at an unfamiliar beach. He sighed and sat down in the sand, grimacing as he wished he had clothes on him.

Dry ones, it looked uncomfortable to wear dripping clothes like the ones Obito wore.

Barely minutes had passed when Obito returned.

“And?”

“We're in the wrong country.”

“Wrong cou—“

“But, do not fret! I have a plan.”

It just made Kakashi feel more uneasy, but Obito was the one who knew about land life so he could not interfere.

“But first we need clothes.”

Okay, it was a good first step.

“I found a shop in the outskirts of town which has no qualms about a naked man strutting into their store.”

“...okay.” The unease got worse, but Kakashi dutifully followed Obito away from the beach and through a small forest area to a wooden house.

“This is it.” Obito shared in a joyful tone. “Step in.”

A bell sounded as they stepped into the musty shop, a young girl standing ready.

“I've already paid her so pick out any outfit.”

Kakashi nodded and set to work, and quite soon he was happy with what he had gotten. He twirled, finding it interesting how this was like legless shorts. He could even wear it with a fin. In short, it was perfect. And the sweater, as the young girl had called it, was huge and comfortable.

The girl had been kind enough to find a pair of comfortable shoes as well.

“Okay I'm done.” Obito stepped out of the changing room, wearing something nearly identical to his last outfit; pants and a shirt, clothes Kakashi was familiar with as every sailor wore it like a uniform.

“Um,“ Obito seemed to froze as he stared at Kakashi. “Is that a skirt?”

“Oh, is that what it is called?” Kakashi touched the soft material which reached to his mid thigh.

“Here!” The girl had come back, black material in her hand. “This goes under the skirt.”

“Cool.”

“Pa-Panties...” He heard Obito whisper. Kakashi just ignored it and pulled it on, enjoying the silken touch against his skin.

“Okay, I'm done, too. Thank you for helping,” he said to the girl who smiled back in a friendly manner, then he turned to Obito. “Let's go.”

Obito, face as pink as coral, just nodded and quietly followed him outside.

“You...“ Obito was walking behind Kakashi, eyes turned down.

Kakashi whipped around. “Are you staring at my ass?”

“Yes.”

Well, there probably wasn't anything wrong in that so Kakashi just shrugged. Probably a normal human thing to do. “You're supposed to show the way though.”

“Oh, you are correct.” Obito immediately walked up next to him and grabbed his hand. “But...“ He hesitated. “You know the skirt is meant for girls, right?”

“Really? That's fucking stupid. This seems better than your silly pants. I'm not switching.”

“Well, even if you would want to it's too late, I already spent the last of my money on this.”

Then it was settled. Kakashi couldn't give a flying fish's ass on whether it was meant for men or women. It didn’t feel constricting and most importantly he looked cute.

“So, where to next?”

“We'll relax until nightfall, then head to the tavern.”

“Tavern?”

“It's the number one place where we can find a way to get across the water and to the right country.”

“Oh, cool.”

And so they sat in the town square, time passing as Kakashi inquired about every little thing he saw.

He learned quite a lot.

Come evening Kakashi got dragged into a loud and merry tavern, full of drunken sailors and cheery music.   
  
Immediately he blanched.  
  
Sailors were, in one way, his enemies. It wasn’t completely untrue about his kind dragging sailors to the bottom of the sea. It was seen as a fun past-time for sirens. Kakashi had tried it once and didn’t particularly like it, which branded him as a freak and an outsider.   
  
He had quite the lonely childhood.  
  
“You okay?” Obito had seemed to notice, a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
If anyone found out he was a siren, he was sure this rowdy mix of men and women would happily tear him to pieces.  
  
“I’m fi—“  
  
“Boy!”   
  
A familiar voice. Kakashi could see how Obito’s face lit up.  
  
“Captain!”  
  
At a big, rounded table full of people, sat the bearded man who had called Kakashi a vile creature.   
  
“I thought you’d be at the bottom of the sea by now!” The captain’s eyes seemed to shine with happiness and relief.  
  
“I thought so too!” Obito sounded way too jolly for a man who had expected to die.  
  
Well, he had volunteered. Maybe Obito was just into the thought of being killed  
  
Kakashi wasn’t one to kink shame.  
  
“You!” Suddenly strong arms grabbed Kakashi and pulled him to the table, making him sit. It was embarrassing, but he had let out quite the shocked shriek and anticipated he would get murdered. Instead the captain placed an arm around Kakashi’s shoulders. “I must have misjudged you, kid!”  
  
Sure you did, Kakashi thought, you didn’t listen when I said I wanted you to take Obito back.  
  
He didn’t dare to say it out loud.  
  
“Never met a siren who didn’t murder when they had the chance.” The captain laughed good heartedly.  
  
“Siren?!” Someone from another table had stood up abruptly, a sharp knife in his hand and a mean look in his eyes.  
  
“Sit down, fool, and wash your ears!” the captain yelled back. The man sat down and went back to his beer.  
  
“Captain.” It was Obito, who was now seated across from them. “Are you heading home?”  
  
“Yeah, we’ll be leaving tomorrow.”  
  
“Can we come along?”  
  
“Of course, lad! I’d love to have you back on the ship! It hasn’t been the same without you there, my son.”  
  
Kakashi blinked: it had barely been a day.  
  
“Now, go get yourself something to drink son, on me.”  
  
Obito jumped up and ran to the the man behind the counter.  
  
“And you too, boy, have you ever had grog?”  
  
The captain squeezed Kakashi’s shoulder good naturedly.  
  
“No.” He wasn’t sure what it was, even. He knew it was something sailors seemed to love, and something pirates seemed to love even more. Kakashi wondered whether these people were sailors or pirates.  
  
“Here, drink up.”  
  
Kakashi got handed a cup which was bigger than his face and not daring to be rude, he gulped it down in one sitting and coughed harshly afterwards.  
  
“Not bad, kid!” The captain seemed impressed, so did the other crew seated around the table.  
  
Obito returned then, a large cup in his hand.  
  
“You’ve caught yourself an impressive fish, boy!” The captain directed at Obito.  
  
“Fish?!!” The same man from before stood up again, knife in hand.   
  
“It’s a metaphor, you bonehead!”  
  
At this point Kakashi was starting to feel a little queasy, and he felt his body heating up.

*

It was nice to sit with his people again, and to see his fatherly captain accept his beloved with open arms.  
  
But what worried Obito, was the state of his beautiful siren. He seemed quiet, a little subdued, and when he heard the tale of how his soulmate had drank a cup full of grog in one sitting he had hoped the beverage would work its magic and loosen Kakashi a little.  
  
But he was meek and quiet for nearly half an hour, with Obito often glancing over.  
  
Then it was as if a shift happened.  
  
“Obito, I feel weird.” Kakashi had stood up dramatically and slammed his fists on the table, catching the attention of the entire tavern. “Take me somewhere quiet.” He giggled at the end, and hiccuped.  
  
One cup and he was drunk out of his mind.   
  
Kakashi finally calling him by his name in that sweet voice of his, though. Obito felt his insides turn into goo.  
  
“There are rooms for rent here,” the captain said. “Just meet us at noon tomorrow, that is when we set sail.”  
  
Obito nodded and walked over to Kakashi, heart swelling with happiness as the siren leaned his bodyweight onto his side and clung to his arm.  
  
Too late Obito realized he was broke. “Wait here, my sweet, I need to ask the captain for money so I can rent us a room.”  
  
Kakashi made a ‘pfft’ sound and stood up straight. “I’ll fix this.”  
  
Obito watched with curious eyes as Kakashi walked over to the tavern owner and leaned close, whispering something into the man’s ear.  
  
He witnessed as the tavern owner’s eyes turned dazed and like a zombie he grabbed a key and handed it to Kakashi.  
  
Obito’s stomach churned in pain and jealousy, especially when he saw Kakashi slide a hand appreciatively over the man’s bicep. He nearly went over there, ready to punch the man to the moon and back.  
  
“I got it!” Kakashi giggled, his walking unsteady, as he held up the key triumphantly.  
  
“Whatever.” Obito huffed and grabbed it out of Kakashi’s hand, looking at the number and pulling the siren with him.  
  
“Obito, too fast.”  
  
Most of the anger disappeared and he slowed, going back to supporting his angel as they walked upstairs and locked the door behind them.  
  
It was a simple room. Nothing more than a bed, but it seemed comfortable enough.  
  
“Yay!” Kakashi threw off his sweater and stepped out of his skirt, revealing all the glorious skin, and the skintight panties. Obito unconsciously gulped as his eyes glued onto the adorable, pinchable ass. “I’ve always wanted to sleep on one of these!”  
  
“Come to bed, Obito!” Kakashi had already gotten on it, on his four as he crawled.  
  
The visual nearly knocked him out, the delectable ass high in the air. 

But no, he had to behave. Kakashi was drunk, and Obito was a decent and respectful human being. Carefully he undressed until he too was only in his underwear and joined the siren on the bed.  
  
“Mmm, yes.” Kakashi immediately grabbed onto him and pressed their bodies close, skin on skin, crotch on crotch. Obito felt himself sweating already, teeth grinding. It got even worse when the siren threw a leg over Obito’s. “You smell like the sea, Obito,” he mumbled, eyes close and a small smile on his face. “I like it.”  
  
God, he was truly too adorable. Obito relaxed and not too long after he was dead asleep, pressed up against a beautiful siren.


	3. Chapter 3

They set sail the following day, after a harrowing morning where Kakashi had angrily kicked the slobbering human out of the bed.

At noon, Kakashi experienced the feeling of travelling the sea on a ship and it wasn't a wholly unpleasant feeling.

Yet, at evening he regretted his decision.

Apparently he had to share a hammock with Obito, which just seemed dangerous to be honest.

“Are there no free ones?” Kakashi asked the Captain. He didn't notice Obito who stood behind him and was shaking his head at the Captain frantically.

“... Sorry, kid,” the Captain said after a few seconds of silence. “You'll have to share with someone and Obito's is the smallest of—“

“Small?” Obito yelled, enraged. The sudden roar made Kakashi jump in surprise. “I am not small!”

“Son, relax. I said you were the smallest, not small.”

“I have muscles and my punch is definitely one of the strongest—“

Kakashi tuned out, finding it more interesting to watch how the veins in Obito's neck were threatening to pop as he monologued.

Punch. It reminded Kakashi of the ship's flag, which consisted of a fist.

It was a little pirate-y. He had to ask later what the crew of this ship was, pirates or sailors.

“Okay that's enough, son. You kids should go to bed. Off you go,” the Captain still had a jolly smile, despite having had to suffer the long tirade from Obito.

“I'm definitely not the smallest.” Obito sulked, standing by his hammock.

Kakashi couldn't care less. “Can you just get in?”

“Ah.” Obito's eyes lit up, his sullen expression clearing away in an instant. “Right!” He got up on the hammock, it swinging a little to sides. It definitely didn't look steady, and with shaking limbs he carefully climbed into it and onto Obito.

“Hey,” Obito murmured, their faces nearly touching.

“I think this is the only way I can fit here, if I'm half on top of you.” Kakashi tried to adjust his legs, feeling a shiver up his back as his bare legs slid against Obito's.

“Yeah, I don't mind,” Obito breathed out. He sounded happy.

Kakashi placed his head on the pillow, his face only a couple of centimetres away from Obito's side profile.

And, it wasn't a bad sleeping position, though Obito definitely fell asleep first. It probably only took a minute until Kakashi could observe the steady rising of the man's chest.

Asleep, Kakashi finally could observe his supposed bodyguard more closely. He had to admit that he found the human a little too attractive.

It was almost frustrating how such a stupid and annoying man could be blessed with such good looks.

Kakashi let his eyes fall to one of the biceps, seeing the impressive hints of muscles on the bronze skin.

Yeah, he was ridiculously attractive.

Kakashi breathed in deeply and lifted his head, gently placing a kiss on the plush lips. “Good night.”

With a hastily beating heart he settled for the night, the rocking of the ship steadily pulling him to sleep.

-

Days went by with Obito working hard alongside the crew and with Kakashi chatting a lot with the Captain. The nights were spent pressed up close with Obito and it quickly became a time Kakashi looked forward to, especially because the stupid bodyguard of his was so much more pleasant and less annoying when asleep.

Then, nearly seven days after they set sail, they encountered the Kraken.

“You know the drill, guys!” the Captain yelled, as the crew lined up. “Go kick it right in the eye socket!”

One by one the crew beautifully dived into the water, and Kakashi could only watch as Obito too jumped.

He tried to tell himself he wasn't worried, but it wasn't working.

“Should I go too, Captain?” Kakashi asked, managing to dodge a purple tentacle grabbing for him.

“Boy, your arms look like toothpicks, I think you'd only end up as fodder.”

Kakashi looked at his arms. It was true, all of his muscles lay in his fin. It could really pack a punch and he had once slammed a dolphin so hard it immediately died. It had deserved it, being a horny, disgusting bastard.

Yet, he wasn’t sure he would be able to use it on the Kraken, not with all those tentacles out to grab him.

He lifted his head up and stared at the visible tentacles, seeing some of the crew having been grabbed and lifted.

And then, mere seconds later, all the tentacles released their grips and sank into the water. Stepping closer, Kakashi observed as all of the crew resurfaced, the water having turned suspiciously red.

Obito was the last to get onboard again, with a winning smile. “It's dead, we literally punched it to death.”

“Great. You all did great.” The Captain sounded like a proud parent.

The crew cheered, friendly hugs being given out to anyone who came close. Kakashi made sure to step away, but he couldn't escape Obito's strong grip and was pulled into a hug so tight he almost lost his breath.

“Tonight we celebrate!” The Captain cheered, the sound of the anchor being lowered following the announcement.

Not long after everyone were singing and drinking, some even dancing.

Kakashi was still traumatized from the last time he had tried the horrible liquid and quietly sat at the table.

“So,” Kakashi turned to the Captain whom had also remained seated. “Does this mean the Kraken is forever gone?”

“Ah,” the Captain sent him a friendly smile. “Kraken isn't a name, it's a position. A job title if you will. Some squid out there will get the title, and grow as big the last one. Most likely it will get the memories too.”

Kakashi nodded understandingly: so the Kraken was eternal, just like some of his personal friends. It was kind of cool.

“Kakashi baby!” Obito, drunk off his ass, had stumbled over to them. “Dance with me!”

Kakashi didn’t much have a say in it, and as he had never tried to dance with a pair of legs before, he didn't mind much.

It was quite the enjoyable evening.

-

Nearly after three weeks upon the seemingly endless sea, they anchored by a desolate, small island. It was the first land they had seen since they set sail and it was apparent the crew knew the island well.

Lots of other ships were anchored nearby, and on the island was one single building.

“Welcome to Pit Stop Island,” the Captain said cheerily as Kakashi put his feet in the sand. The entire crew seemed merry, except Obito who appeared a little apprehensive.

It was a tavern, full of sailors and definitely some pirates; Kakashi had seen some worrying flags out there. He was honestly a little scared of pirates.

“Kakashi, my son, come sit here.” The Captain, whom had grown to be a fatherly figure to Kakashi, was patting the spot next to him by the table. Kakashi sat down and accepted the cup handed to him; he had learnt to pace himself the past few weeks, drinking without getting wasted.

“You!” A loud scream pierced through the good mood in the tavern, everyone turning silent.

One of the waiters, a pretty man, had been the one screaming. He also had lifted his hand, punching a very scared looking Obito right in the nose.

Confused, and worried, Kakashi just watched.

“Ah.” the Captain sighed. The tavern had turned loud again, no one caring about the man yelling at Obito and how Obito seemed to try to run away. “Told him he shouldn't have sweet-talked every pretty boy in all the corners of the seven seas.”

Kakashi blanched; so Obito was a flirt and a player. Should have known, someone doesn't fall in love at first sight like that. He tried to ignore the hurt in his heart and instead focused on chugging down his grog.

“Easy there—“

“Another!” Kakashi demanded.

Amused, the Captain poured another and just watched in silence as Kakashi gulped it down.

Twenty minutes later, with Obito still looking terrified as the pretty man kept yelling at him and cursing him, Kakashi felt the effects of the alcohol.

If Obito could be a player and a flirt, then so could Kakashi.

Carefully he scanned the tavern, trying to find a man after his own taste. There were many viable options, but Kakashi managed to choose one and with wobbly steps and a confident smile he approached another table.

“Hello there,” Kakashi murmured, getting eye contact with a ruggedly handsome man.

“Hello, you pretty little thing,” the man's voice was deep and very pleasant. Kakashi, having no shame due to the alcohol, plopped down on the lap and wrapped his arms around the strong neck. “Well someone is direct.” One big hand was placed on his naked thigh, dangerously inching underneath his skirt.

A few amused chuckles sounded around them, but Kakashi paid them no mind. He was too busy leaning closer, letting their lips brush—

“No!”

Suddenly the handsome man's face disappeared, the man having fallen backwards after a powerful punch and Kakashi got thrown over a shoulder. A hand was on his ass, making sure he stayed firmly on the shoulder.

“If anyone as much as looks at him the wrong way I'll punch you so hard you'll never wake up!”

It was Obito.

For some reason the revelation just made Kakashi giggle. He was also feeling decidedly more dizzy.

The tavern had turned quiet again.

“This siren is mine!”

Oh. Even a drunk Kakashi knew Obito had just fucked up.

“Siren?!”

“Oh shit, uh—“

“Get the siren!”

“Protect Kakashi, crew!” This time it was the Captain, yelling with a strong, clear voice. “Obito, get him to the ship!”

“Hell yeah! Tavern brawl!” someone else yelled as Kakashi got carried outside, sounding way too excited.

The bouncing was horrible, as Obito ran, and it was a miracle Kakashi didn't throw up. On the ship, safely placed down, Kakashi just laughed.

“You're an idiot!”

“I’m sorry.” Obito sounded genuine. “I just got so mad seeing the love of my life—“

“Cut the bullshit, Obito. I'm just another conquest for you.” Kakashi poked the firm chest harshly. “And I refuse to let your dirty dick get close to me.”

“You are not a mere—“

“Shh.” Kakashi had put a finger over the human’s lips. “I'm going to sleep and I'm sharing a hammock with Kisame.”

“But—“

Kakashi refused to listen, and very carefully he walked to Kisame's hammock and fell asleep within seconds. He didn't even notice when Kisame had gotten in later.

Come morning, Kakashi woke up to a giant standing over him.

“Kakashi, wake up.”

“What is it, Kisame?”

“Obito has been wailing all night and it's getting annoying. Only you can fix it.”

Kakashi sighed and got out of the hammock, ignoring his pounding headache. Following the crying sound, he easily located Obito who was still in his hammock.

“You're being loud and annoying.”

“My angel has broken my heart. How can I be quiet.”

Pinching his nosebridge, Kakashi decided that ‘fine, maybe Obito is genuine despite being a flirt.’

“I wish I had never met any of the others.” Obito had turned around, showing his puffy lids, red eyes, and tears streaked face. “Because you're the only one for me. The only one who has made my heart beat so furiously. Everytime I see your beautiful face I—“

“Fine fine, I’ll sleep in your hammock tonight. Just stop crying and go help the crew.”

Immediately Obito perked up and jumped out of the bed, the planks beneath his feet creaking. “You have saved me from a dark place, my sweet.” He leaned close and pecked Kakashi's cheek before running up to deck.

Kakashi pretended his heart wasn't hammering wildly in his chest.

“Stupid, annoying human.”


End file.
